Dangerous encounter
by jakehalfred
Summary: What will happen when Carter and sadie bump into Harry and Ron in London? only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous encounters (A pjo, kanes, and hp crossovers)

A/n disclaimer. I don't own pjo, the kanes, or Harry potter. Rick and Joanne do. (Plz review)

SADIE

Hi guys, Sadie here again .It's been a while, and a lot of crazy stuff has been happening here at Brooklyn house. Ever since I ran into that girl called Annabeth, demi-gods have been popping up everywhere. In fact, just as I was summoning a portal one time, this guy appeared out of the shadows, and got sucked in, screaming. I wonder what happened when he found himself 100 feet above Cairo.

Anyway, it had been a year since my birthday and I was going to London to see my best mates, Liz and Emma. Hopefully Neck-butt and Bobby won't show up to gatecrash my party again. That was a bad experience I did NOT want to go through again, including Bes and his Speedos. Too bad that memory is burnt into my mind. Anyway, since the portal was shut down after the demi-god incident, I had to go on Freak, our deranged hummingbird with my brother the chicken man as chauffer. (Ouch Carter!) I was in my room, making last minute preparations, as Walt/Anubis walked in, his face etched with worry.

"Hey Sadie."

"Oh…Uh… Walt! Uh…wait no, Anubis!" (Carter, stop laughing now otherwise I will stuff your head down the toilet.)

"Make sure you are ok in London, ok?"

"How could I possibly be in danger with my brother the chicken boy?" I queried. He laughed.

"Just stay out of danger ok?"

"Death boy, danger comes to me naturally!" I snapped. He smiled and went in for a kiss. Our lips were about to meet, when…

'Agh!' It was Khufu, our psychotic baboon.

"Khufu, get OUT of my room, you'll find a flamingo downstairs."

He ran out of the room, bonking his head with his empty cheerio box. Did I forget to mention that he only likes food that ends with O? Probably not.

"Sadie, come downstairs right now!" Carter yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, brother dear!" I called back. I turned to Walt, and kissed him. Then I ran downstairs. Carter was waiting for me with a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" He grumbled.

"Relax, brother dear, it's not like the worlds going to end in the next few hours." I smiled back at him. Of course, I was soon to know I was wrong. Carter and I stepped on the boat that Freak had behind him, and we set off through the duat. It all glowed purple for a second. Then, we were flying through the cold, London air. I couldn't wait to be back in my grandparents house, and smell the burnt cookie air, chatting with my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the kanes, or Harry potter. Rick and Joanne do.**

CARTER

Chicken boy, Sadie? I'm going to get you back for that one. As we sailed over London, I looked over the city. I spotted the Thames weaving in and out of the buildings. Suddenly, the boats ropes were cut, and we were freefalling through the air.

"AAAAARRRGGHH" I yelled before realizing I could just turn into a Falcon, and fly away. I saw Sadie changing into a kite in mid-air. 'Well, morph time.' I thought to myself. Instantly my eyesight lengthened. Freak, meanwhile, was living up to his name.

"FREEEEK!" He cried. I saw a guy in his mid twenties, standing on a rooftop, brandishing what looked like a tree branch.

"STUPEFY!" the guy yelled. Immediately, a red jet of light shot from his wand. 'NO!' I thought. The red light hit Freak in midair, but bounced off.

"What?" I heard the guy mutter "The only time that hasn't worked was against Hagrid" Then he saw me, zooming toward him like a bullet. Stupid? Yes. Rash? Yes. Painful on impact? You bet. I rammed into him out of pure rage. He yelled and said:

"Petrificus Totalus!" I suddenly froze in midair and fell to the roof top. He looked up and saw a 10000 pound hummingbird hurtling towards him.

He ducked and Freak zoomed right past him. Sadie landed on the rooftop and morphed into human.

"Ha-'she yelled about to use her favorite spell, when the guy yelled

"Stupefy!" Sadie fell to the rooftop.

"Oi, Ron!" the guy yelled, "Get your butt up here!"

There was a crack, and a freckly, red haired guy just appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you make of this?" He asked, gesturing to us.

"Bloody 'ell, is that bird changing into a human?" The redhead said. It was true; I was slowly changing back into a human, but was still unable to move. My shock was rapidly turning into anger: I was the eye of Horus, and I am unable to be contained! (Stop laughing Sadie.) I broke out of the spell and summoned my Horus avatar.

"AAHH IT'S A CHICKEN MAN!" The redhead yelled.

"It's a hawk!" I yelled. I summoned power, and I used FIST. Immediately the two guys flew off the building, and landed on another rooftop. I ran to Sadie. She was moaning, and started to get up. I supposed I should have been glad that someone shut her up for once. (OOOOWWWW SADIE GET OFF MY EAR!) Anyway, we went over to investigate when suddenly, blue sparks flashed off me. I heard one single word being spoken: "Carter."

**Plz review if you do I will post your name in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: you guys already know who owns pjo and hp. So, without further ado, Blah blah blah, legal stuff. Ok?**

**Percy**

I probably should have seen this coming. Monsters invading camp? Easily dealt with. People in black cloaks, storming past the boundaries, shooting red jets of lights from their sticky thingies? That's an official What-the-heck-were-the-gods-thinking? moment. I mean, seriously? Red jets of light flew everywhere, and wherever they struck campers, they just fell to the ground. Luckily for me, I had my shield. The lights bounced off it, and went rebounding everywhere, hitting random campers and black cloaked people. I winced as one red jet hit Travis Stoll by bouncing off my shield. The only campers that were doing anything against the people were the Hecate cabin. I watched as they got shields that were square, and flat, and started deflecting them back. I suddenly had a brainwave (I know, they don't occur too often do they?) those people looked like magicians, so I supposed I'd better summon some of their own kind. "Carter" I whispered.

Nothing happened for like ten minutes, and I was like: 'Damn, it was a tracking device!' But no, it wasn't. Fifteen more minutes and a huge, black hole appeared. It sucked up all the black cloaked people, and spat out two people. One was Carter; the other person was a Blonde head, with purple dye streaked in her hair. Carter's sister, I presumed.

Carter stared at me.

"I thought you needed help!"

"Nice to see you too, my strange friend." I replied. "That black hole you summoned took all the bad guys away." The girl went so white; I would have thought she painted her face.

"Then that means-"

Suddenly a mushroom cloud went up, in the direction of Brooklyn.

Carter started swearing so vigorously I would've washed out his mouth with soap.

"All our friends! And Zia!" He yelled.

"And Zia?" I asked.

"She's his girlfriend" The blonde replied. Carter was still swearing. Then, Annabeth ran over.

"Percy! Are you all right?" She asked.

"Well I look fine, don't I?" I replied. I got a smack to the head for that one. She turned and saw the girl.

"Sadie!" she broke into a grin.

"Wait. You know her?" I turned on Annabeth, my mind spinning with questions.

"Yes" She smirked. "And unlike you and Carter, we swapped phone numbers."

"But that could be dangerous!" I exclaimed.

"Seaweed brain, dangerous is my specialty." She smirked again.

"Never mind now," I said. "Our first priority is to figure out what those black cloaked people want." I know what you're all thinking: 'UH DUH PERCY THESE PEOPLE OBVIOUSLY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD YOU DUMBASS! But, well sorry, ok? I wasn't in my thinking mind. But I decided to tell Chiron about it any way. We decided to hold a war council immediately. Carter and Sadie's mouths dropped open as they saw the lava wall, and they were also surprised to see that we held our most serious war councils around a ping-pong table in the rec room. Seymour, our leopard head was growling until a random counselor gave him a snausage. Grover was going around eating ping-pong balls with 'cheese whiz!' on them, and as usual, Butch was again seeing how many pencils he could fit up Clovis's nose. The only difference was that Clarisse and the Stolls weren't fighting at all, but then again, Clarisse was picking the mud off her shoes with her bronze knife, so the Stolls probably realized that teasing her would not be a good idea.

We all gathered round to hear what Chiron advised. But, (as we were most surprised to hear), he hadn't heard about these people.

"Well there is nothing we can do in the meantime, so Percy and Annabeth, could you show our new friends here around the camp." The old centaur said. "But in the meantime, there is nothing for us to do but to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm sure you guys have already heard this, But I DO NOT OWN THESE FREAKING CHARACTERS OR Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. You know who does.**

**Harry**

Today was an official high on my: 'worst days of life' list. Among those are: When Voldyshorts came back, When Fred Weasly died, when… Well, you get the picture. Anyways, I and Ron were in London on Auror business when we saw this blimp thing with a hippogriff pulling it. We figured that it must have been a troublemaker or a death eater. (Surprisingly, they're still at large, though I can't imagine why)

So, we did the smart thing. (Well, I did, anyway. Ron was just standing there with his mouth open.) I apparated to the top of the building, and said:

"Diffindo!" Immediately the boat fell down. Then I saw a falcon flying at me at high speeds. I had time to think: 'well, this sucks' before it rammed into me. I immediately yelled the bodybind curse and the bird fell to the rooftop, slowly changing back to human. Then this girl came out of nowhere, and was about to hit me with some sort of jinx, so I stunned her. Then the guy broke out of my spell and sucker punched me and Ron to tomorrow. That's how I found myself flying through the air, thinking to myself: 'life sucks.' I had a good life, with three kids and a wife. Then it hit me. By saying that, I meant; I hit the wall. It hurt. A lot. I fell to the ground and I think I broke something. Anyway, I got up, and limped back home. I thought long and hard about the days events. I was determined to find out who those people were

**INTERMISSION.**

**HA HA HA! YOU FOOLISH MORTALS REALLY THINK WOULD LET HARRY GO ON FOR A FULL CHAPTER? IM WHAT YOU CALL BOOKIST. IM RACIST TO SOME BOOK SERIES! MWA HA HA! WELL, THE REAL REASON IS, IVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS! MAN, IT'S SO HARD TO WRITE FROM HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW. PLEASA LEAVA MESA SOMA SUGGESTIONS. FROM JAR JAR STINKS.**

Hey guys, Percy back again. Unfortunately. Man, things have been so crazy for the last five hours, it's not cool. Let's go back one hour and see what happened. First, we showed C & S around. Sadie was really enthusiastic on the Pegasus. So much so that they were a bit freaked out. I seriously agree with them on that matter. That girl is freaky. But her brother tells me that her favorite animal is the devourer of souls, which she calls poochiekins. I kinda feel sorry for the devourer of souls. Anyway, apparently when I and Annabeth were out, we got an Iris message from camp Jupiter. It was from Reyna, but we missed it, so I had to call back and see what was wrong.

"Oh! Percy" She was obviously startled to see me.

"Sorry 'bout that, are you in the baths again?" I asked innocently.

"Yes! And wipe that grin off your face, Perseus Jackson!" She snapped.

"Never mind that, what did you call about earlier?" I asked.

"Oh! That! Well, I saw a vision, Percy. It was this person threatening to destroy the camp if I didn't hand over the standard."

I frowned.

"But who else would know about the eagle?" I questioned.

"That's what I'm wondering, Percy." She said.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He looked like a greasy slime ball, with a leather jacket, and a shirt that said: Go demons!"

I heard a little gasp behind me. I spun around, and found Sadie staring at me with the utmost horror.

"What?" I demanded. "I don't look that bad, right?"

"Um, Percy?" Reyna asked. "Uh, just wait." I slashed through the iris message and turned to Sadie.

"Do you recognize that guy?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "That's my uncle Vinnie."

**A/n thanks for guest for actually reviewing. Is much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5 coming shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Look guys, im tired of this, so I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR KANE CHRONICLES OR HP! Please, please review! I'm practically begging! Here, though, have a cookie (::) and another (::). **

**Thank you for following .58, caterock18, and loveboks, it means the world to me****J****.**

**Sadie**

Hey guys, it's me, the all powerful Sadie Kane, back again. (Yes Carter, I really said that.) I'm getting really annoyed with our stupid uncle Vinnie, though. He still hasn't given up after me and Annabeth defeated his stupid minion, Serapis, and after my brother (the punching bag) and Percy beat the pistachio thingy (Carter, stop banging your head on the table, you've already lost enough brain cells for a lifetime. Hey, don't call me that!) And we still had to figure out who those black cloaked people are.

"Hey Sadie, could you come over here for minute?" Carter called. The poor boy looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Trouble, brother dear?" I asked. He scowled.

"It's ok for you to say." He retorted.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Zia will be fine, she once hosted the god Ra, right?"

"It's not Zia that I'm worried about." He scowled again. (Honestly Carter, if you keep on scowling, that look will stick on your face.)

"What then brother dear?" I asked, realizing I asked a very stupid question for once. (Yes, Carter, I just admitted I asked a stupid question for once, now shut up, and let me talk.)

"You know what." He replied. Then we saw an explosion over Manhattan. It was probably another freak sewer gas explosion. We always cause sewer gas explosions. It's probably just Carter. Anyway, the horse guy came trotting up to us and said:

"There are two people at the border of camp asking for you."

"Well, brother dear?" I turned to my brother. He made a face halfway between a scowl, and a grimace.

"Well, I suppose it's better than causing freak sewer gas explosions." He replied. Oh, how he was wrong.

**Leo**

Leo was angry, and annoyed when those fireballs showed up, 'coz it spoiled his day. He was having a perfectly good time, in the woods at bunker 9, when hooded people showed up, and nearly burnt his wood to a crisp. They were astonished, however, to find Leo perfectly unharmed, and were speechless while he yelled curses in Spanish at them. He had been working on Festus's head, and had connected it to his body. And as soon as those fellows tried to set fire to the work ship, Festus torched them. Leo didn't know how they found the base, but did they seriously have to disturb his lunch break? Soon, they were running out of the place, black cloaks on fire. He looked sadly at his blackened taco. Then, he ran out, and yelled: "You suck!" In Spanish, of course. Then he vented his feelings by yelling a few choice words. He had the feeling that those people might not take kindly to being called some very bad things in English, so he said it all in Spanish. Then he ran to help fighting.

**Annabeth**

I didn't know what hit me until I was on the ground, and couldn't move. My next thought was: 'Seriously, they have freaking ray guns?'

Then: 'Wait, no, those are definitely wooden sticks with red laser beams coming out of them, am I going crazy?' Then I realized I was talking to myself, so I shut up. Afterwards, I met Sadie Kane again. This meant that something bad was about to happen. Like something massive, like ww2 except with nuclear missiles on both sides. Then the answer came: Voldywhatshisface had come back and everyone was going to die. Yippee. So those guys, Harry and Ron told everyone what was going to happen if we didn't stop HIM. The answer was simple: Death. Oh Joy, more fights. I wished on that moment that I could go up to Olympus and punch those three old ladies in the face. They're probably still laughing right now. Anyway, after they broke that news on us they vanished and left us wondering what to do. Boys. After half an hour, they came back, saying it was just a false alarm. However, Sadie and I knew that with Uncle Vinnie around, no one was safe. I saw Percy come over from where he was standing to me.

"So, this looks like another quest, hey?" He said.

"Of course, seaweed brain!" I replied.

"Hopefully we'll be together again" He said.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to see any of those freaking laser beams again." I said.

Then, there was the loud BANG coming from Half-blood hill.

"I heard a loud 'COME ON!' from the crowd of demigods as we ran to see what the matter was.

"OH MY GOSH"

**A/n Sorry for the late chapter, holidays are here, so yeah, been kinda busy. Next chapter you find what the oh my gosh was. Anyway, gotta go, I need to eat cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Percy**

As we ran out to see what the explosion was about, Annabeth tugged at my shirt.

"Hey, we should stay together!" she warned. As we got to the porch, I nearly fell down. On Half-blood hill, near Thalia's pine, there was a giant snake head, but it wasn't just a giant snake head. It was two giant snake heads, sticking out from either side of the pine. It had four legs, and it was shaped like a u. Carter and Sadie turned white.

"What is it?" I asked them. They replied with something that I couldn't hear, but I thought they said: seru eru. But I knew, naturally that it wasn't good, just like all the monsters in the world that want to kill me.

Jason, who was a leader naturally flew up into the air and shouted:

"We will fight!" He looked the monster head on, and of course, as soon as he did so, he fell to the ground. Harry ran to his side.

"Just as I thought" he said. "It's a-" But whatever it was, we only found out later, because at that moment, the monster ran head on at the barrier, and smashed it.

**Nico**

We did the natural thing: Run. Me, Harry, Ron, Percy, and the rest of the campers that were not frozen ran for the woods.

"Quick!" Percy panted. "To the poop pile!" The poop pile is really called Zeus's fist, because it looks like a fist on one side, and a pile of- well, you get the picture; on the other. We all ran through the woods, until we got there. All of us were white faced, and panting.

"Can you please tell us WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS BEAUTIFUL WAS THAT?!" Annabeth yelled at Harry.

"It's some kind of mutant basilisk." He replied.

"A basa what?" Asked Percy.

"It's also some kind of tseru heru." Said Carter. I felt like screaming 'NEEEERRRRD!' Now Percy was thoroughly confused.

"So you're saying it's a basapisk and a… thing combined?"

"Basically." Said Harry. "But you guys should have all died" Then, suddenly, I was knocked unconscious.

**Harry**

I woke up, hanging upside down, in a huge net with seven bodies on top of me. Then, I noticed where we were hanging.

"AAAAARRRGH!" I yelled. That woke all the others up.

"Uh," Said the guy I think they called Leo. "Déjà vu much?" Then he, like me realized where we were hanging. He let out a shout and then used some of my uncle Vernon's finest choice words. We were literally hanging off a cliff.

"Uh, anyone got any ideas?" I ventured. Percy, who was turned the other way, asked; "Is there any water below us?" I looked down. "Yes!" I called up. "Ok, I need someone to cut the rope in 3, 2, 1, NOW!" I raised my wand; desperately hoping this would work, and yelled: "Diffindo!" instantly, we were freefalling. I closed my eyes, thinking it would really hurt when I was at the bottom, when…WOOOMPH!

(At the top of the cliff)

Two silent figures watched as the net fell down and got engulfed by water. They watched as the eight of them stagger out, and start to look around. The first figure hissed.

"You did not tell me about that one." He turned around to the other silent figure.

"Do not worry, my Lord" He put emphasis on the word lord, as if it was the last thing he wanted to call the other figure.

"Setne has many plans, and he plans to make them work." The figure smiled, and vanished.

(Back at the bottom of the very tall cliff, we are still with harry)

As we staggered out of the water, I looked up, and I saw, with a thrill of horror, Lord Voldemort. Then he vanished. I gulped.

Then I heard a scream behind me. I looked behind me, and gasped. There lied the severed body of a young man.

**DUM DUM DUMMMM! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHO THAT GUY IS! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, AND YEAH AND STUFF. OOP, ALMOST FORGOT THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


End file.
